<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>千金难买我乐意 by MooseJing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166485">千金难买我乐意</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing'>MooseJing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“那个……哥，我，我好像把钱包丢了。”那个男生很高，带着顶黑色的渔夫帽跟黑口罩，看上去不像个好人，“你看，能不能先借我点钱啊？我一定会还的！可我现在真的好饿……”<br/>奇了怪了。<br/>对方把脸捂得严实，只露出一双圆圆的眼睛，那人正眉毛耸拉着望向自己，配合可怜兮兮的语气不知怎么的竟然将张若昀的警惕心防卸下了不少。<br/>其实张若昀最抵抗不了的就是狗狗眼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就在刚刚，张若昀光荣失业了。</p><p>他收拾着自己熟悉了三年的办公桌上的零零碎碎：仍旧写满待办事项的各色便利贴，使用顺滑且永远不会断水的良心中性笔若干，会议记录用硬壳本子，灵感记录兼日常涂鸦用活页本……一点一点，就像亲手把自己搭建的小窝又拆毁。</p><p>他是个看重仪式感的人，生活就应该是鲜活明艳五彩斑斓的。</p><p>可新调来部门不久的老板却不这么想，驳回了他的所有文案稿件，指着骂他死脑筋不说，还偏偏天天让他一个内心充满白鸽、阳光、牛肉汤的人去编造什么大明星花边新闻。</p><p>无非什么“惊！某当红小生半夜私会某当红小花旦，两人举止亲密引得众人浮想联翩”云云……</p><p>俗不可耐。</p><p>忍无可忍无需再忍，于是乎，在一众同事们投来的或惊讶，或担忧，或看好戏的目光中，他一反平时乖顺听话小白兔形象，跟老板就隔着桌子鸡飞狗跳地大吵一架，骂了什么现在倒是都差不多忘干净了，反正挺爽的。他琢磨着噗嗤笑了，老板吹胡子瞪眼被自己噎到一个词儿都蹦不出来，憋得通红的那张脸又浮现眼前。</p><p>隔壁桌跟他关系向来还不错的小李却笑不出来，坐在那儿像看外星人一般盯着他，毕竟，刚刚这位可谓一战成名，他印象中的张若昀是那种一辈子都不会跟别人生气的类型，说是他见过最温柔的人也不为过。</p><p>张若昀甚至每天都会在兜里揣着各种口味的水果软糖分给随机别人，看来以后是没这待遇了。</p><p>小李瘪瘪嘴，帮他捡进盒子几枚彩色回形针，犹豫半天还是开口：“张哥，你，你真不干啦？”</p><p>“嗯哼。”张若昀甚至想哼小曲，真的，他最无法忍受的就是抑制自己精神与思想的地方。</p><p>“那你准备接下来怎么办啊？现在这时节可不好找工作。”</p><p>“随缘呗，能养活自己就成。”</p><p>小李本来还想接着说点什么，不过忽然意识到自己好像已经管得太多，“那好吧，张哥……你要保重啊。”</p><p>“害。”张若昀被这个年轻小同事的表情逗乐了又是扑哧一笑，“又不是以后就不联系了，好好干，等你奖金到手可还得请我吃饭。”男人说着，眨眨眼睛，变戏法一样变出颗糖来，“最后一个，留给你了啊，省着点吃。”</p><p>他最后拍拍小孩儿的肩膀，挥一挥衣袖，不带走一片云彩。</p><p>小李咯吱咯吱捏着那颗软糖的包装纸，草莓味儿。不知道为啥，张若昀再不来上班这件事竟然搞得他颇有些伤感。</p><p>而此时此刻被人念叨，甚至可能就此将人带偏的张若昀却完全没有自觉。他放好东西关上后备箱开车回家，边开边胡思乱想，毕竟辞职还是件比较大的变数，方才舌战猪头老板一时爽，忘了自己依然在辛苦偿还新车的贷款。</p><p>生活不易，摇头叹气。堵车了，张若昀心里还是多多少少憋屈起来，碰巧车窗外高楼上四处都是滚动变幻的大屏广告，年轻漂亮的脸蛋儿比比皆是。</p><p>啧。其实明不明星的张若昀真的不感冒，他平时根本不关注娱乐圈，甚至某些时候被那些明星琐事刷屏会感到厌烦，所以让他关注花边新闻，也算是今天让他在老板那儿爆发的一个潜在因素。</p><p>他尊重所有职业，但与职业业务毫不相干的事情他实在搞不懂有什么关注的必要。</p><p>好巧不巧，他的一位业内朋友就给他来了电话。车内触控屏上赫然显示出“魏大勋”三个字。</p><p>张若昀一按，顺手接起，“喂？”</p><p>“若昀啊，你干啥呢？”</p><p>“没干啥，你干啥？”</p><p>“没干啥是干啥呢？我倒也不干啥我——”</p><p>“行了行了有屁快放，我这刚成为失业人员心里可烦着呢别惹我。”对着损友张若昀没甚好气。</p><p>“什么？！你你你你失业了？！”</p><p>“嗯。辞职了。”</p><p>“那这可太好了啊！”</p><p>“魏大勋，你是不是找骂！”</p><p>“哎不是，”那头赶忙解释，“我不是高兴你失业，误会，我是想说我这儿碰巧有个工作机会很适合你，你正好可以去试试呗。”</p><p>张若昀挑高眉毛，“什么工作？”</p><p>“助理，明星助理！”</p><p>张若昀的表情瞬间十分精彩，“没事儿我挂了，拜拜了您嘞。”</p><p>可无数历史故事与历史经验告诉我们，人类的本质，不仅是复读机，更是“真香”。</p><p>时间上你看不到的角落正有鲸跃出大洋海面，有鸟穿梭密林之间，就如同此时此刻，张若昀独自端坐在家中电脑屏幕跟前，表情严肃眉心紧蹙，几番犹豫，最终还是手指起落点击了提交按钮，狠心将自己的简历投了出去，向生活妥协。</p><p>申请的工作，可不就是魏大勋介绍的那什么明星助理。</p><p>因为后来魏大勋又跟他解释，说这个助理工作跟从没从事过、明星不明星其实关系不太大，就是平时照顾一下自己艺人的生活而已，很简单，且报酬颇丰。</p><p>魏大勋最后还给了他这位叫“刘昊然”的艺人的经纪人的联系方式，说要是去，直接报自己的名字就成。</p><p>张若昀左思右想最终还是决定先干着呗，他佛系地想，大不了同时物色着别的工作，走一步看一步。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男人上午投过简历下午就接到电话，那头毫无悬念的恭喜他被录用。随后十分干脆利索，直接告诉他到外省的A市——说是就在那儿带他与艺人见面并接介绍相关事宜。</p><p>张若昀也是行动派，一点不含糊，立马收拾行李买了车票。</p><p>第二天在车站取完票，因为出来的早没来得及吃早餐的他决定先去填饱肚子。</p><p>男人随便选了家快餐店，无精打采地打着哈欠在队伍中等待，清晨人流稀少，说是队伍，他前面也就只排了一个人而已。</p><p>正迷迷糊糊，突然被人戳了戳手臂，张若昀一惊，瞌睡虫醒了七七八八，他瞪大了眼睛，发现就是排在他前面的那个男生搞得鬼。</p><p>“那个……哥，我，我好像把钱包丢了。”那个男生很高，带着顶黑色的渔夫帽跟黑口罩，看上去不像个好人，“你看，能不能先借我点钱啊？我一定会还的！可我现在真的好饿……”</p><p>奇了怪了。</p><p>对方把脸捂得严实，只露出一双圆圆的眼睛，那人正眉毛耸拉着望向自己，配合可怜兮兮的语气不知怎么的竟然将张若昀的警惕心防卸下了不少。</p><p>其实张若昀最抵抗不了的就是狗狗眼。</p><p>“可以。”</p><p>张若昀帮他付好钱后开始给自己点单。以为这件突发事件就这么过去了的他实在没想到，自己竟然摊上了个大麻烦。</p><p>点完单，常年坐办公室未曾出过差，实在是困极的张若昀不顾形象直接拖腮在等餐的台子上闭眼休息起来，可歇着歇着，敏感的神经使他觉出不对劲来……</p><p>“你……干嘛？”张若昀微微皱眉防备道，发现餐已经齐全了的那个男生并没有离开去找座位，而是就站在一旁瞧着自己。</p><p>“我等你啊？”</p><p>这什么理所当然的语气……</p><p>张若昀开始有点脊背发凉，这人该不会是什么银行大劫案犯罪分子吧……他目光下移，偷偷瞥了眼男生露出白色短袖的手臂，肌肉线条让他咽了咽口水。</p><p>出事应该打不过。</p><p>他不说话了，餐好之后端着托盘找了角落的位子赶紧坐下，没成想那个男生下秒就毫不生分的一屁股坐到他对面。</p><p>“你——”</p><p>“你在怕什么啊？”那个男生摘掉黑口罩，少年气十足地咧嘴笑了，张若昀一眼就看到他的小虎牙，“我又不是坏人又不会吃了你。”</p><p>张若昀有些呆愣，也许是因为男生不正经中带点儿变态的发言；也许因为那颗虎牙；也许因为对方一笑，怎么就忽然满室春光阳光明媚的。</p><p>难道这就是传说中的自带特效？</p><p>见他不说话，摘了口罩的男生司空见惯的样子倒没觉有什么奇怪，这次改为戳戳他手腕儿，“钱要还你的吧，很不幸我手机好像也被人偷了……要不这样，你告诉我你的联系方式吧？”</p><p>不知道为什么，说这话的时候对方一副信心十足的模样，可再怎么说张若昀也是一位深知社会险恶且饱经捶打的成年人，怎会简简单单就把电话号码告诉一个素昧平生的陌生人？</p><p>于是，想也没想，他斩钉截铁地直接说不用还了。</p><p>“这怎么行？借别人的钱不能不还。”男生不太乐意，偷偷观察了一下张若昀的脸色，接着又问了一个颇为奇怪的问题，“你……不认识我？”</p><p>张若昀一脸看自家傻狗犯蠢的表情，果断道：“不认识。”</p><p>“你再看看？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>张若昀心底涌起一股饭也不吃直接走人的强烈冲动，那位男生很机灵地看出来他貌似有这个念头，连忙换了话题，“实在抱歉，我一个人出来旅游来着，没想到居然遭了小偷，太背了点儿——”</p><p>他十分友好地伸出手，还带着些不易察觉的不好意思与隐隐期待，声音清亮，“我叫刘源，你呢？”</p><p>沉吟半秒，还是心存疑虑的人握住男生温热的掌心，“我叫张若昀。”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“哥，也太巧了吧，咱们要去的是一个地方！”刘源捏着那两张票兴奋不已，“你看，连座位都是挨着的！”</p><p>张若昀扶额，他搞不懂，对方是怎么在短短十分钟内就跟他迅速取得信任又这么熟络起来的。虽然依旧有些恍惚，他还是很捧场地接话，“真挺巧的，可以一起走了。”</p><p>“对啊，这就是缘分。”刘源点点头，重新戴好口罩，跳起来拉住他手腕，“小张同志咱们快点走吧走吧。”</p><p>张若昀晕头转向，不知怎么的拖着行李箱就这么被少年牵着出了餐厅又一路到了站台。</p><p>站台十分宽阔，巨大的半圆拱形屋顶下有零零散散的行人与来往进出站的列车，清晰又失真的报站声正重复着几串字母与数字，不知何处的近旁偶有列车呼啸驶过渐行渐远的声音像极了某种世上并不存在的巨物扇动羽翼的呼呼风声。</p><p>上次旅行是什么时候想不起来，向来乐观的张若昀觉得把这次权当一次放松心情的出游似乎是个不错的想法。</p><p>灿烂的日头已然升起，刘源站在他左手边，半边身子被染成金黄——不知从哪里蹦出来的人就这么顺理成章地成了他的同行好友。张若昀也很疑惑，大夏天的，少年为什么要将自己遮得这么严实。</p><p>相信了对方不是抢劫犯的张若昀看看对方尤为白皙的皮肤，又蹦出一个怪诞念头：难道这人是什么古堡在逃吸血鬼不成？</p><p>“刘源儿……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你为什么老戴着口罩啊？不热吗？”</p><p>他不矮，但少年甚至比自己还要高上一些，侧身看他时会稍微低一点头，盯着男人的双眼很认真道：“若昀，你知道吗，你喊我刘源儿的时候那个儿话音特别可爱，我特别爱听。”</p><p>完全答非所问。</p><p>张若昀吸口气，眨巴几下眼睛，这……自己是被这小孩儿调戏了吗？！</p><p>后知后觉的男人两颊发烫红了脸，一边暗骂这算什么一边气急败坏地去拽少年的黑口罩，少年嘿嘿笑着连忙后退躲避不让男人得逞，又担心对方摔跤，时不时伸出手臂护一下，在旁人眼中完全是打情骂俏。</p><p>任谁看了不啐句小情侣要打架回家床上打去。</p><p>最后这场“战事”以张若昀不小心踩到鞋带向前扑进刘源怀里投了敌为告终，于是乎刘源大将军不战而胜，得意洋洋地搂着自己“俘虏”的腰，躲在口罩后面看不见的嘴角扬起老高。</p><p>“小张同志，我劝你还是早日放弃无谓的抵抗。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张若昀不再跟小孩儿胡闹，假装镇静地跳开到一旁，皱眉打理着自己因为“扭打”而些微凌卝乱的衣服。</p><p>刘源笑眼看他，心情甚佳。他十分懂得见好就收，刚才得了大便宜，现在便老实许多。</p><p>车站这处区域的人已是渐多起来，这时候几位结伴出行的小姑娘有说有笑地慢慢靠近了他们，叽叽喳喳的不知道正聊些什么如此起劲。</p><p>张若昀在刘源不知道什么又突然靠近自己时像只受惊的兔子般下意识就是一躲，因为不清楚这人又想干什么，抬起头来飞过去个充满警告意味的凶狠眼神，那意思你小子别乱来。</p><p>这还用问吗？刚才人少现在人多，大庭广众的，小年轻豁得出去，他这张“老脸”还是要的。可是他似乎忘记，刚才明明是自己先主动扑上去来着……</p><p>而且这回，张若昀确实错怪对方了。</p><p>刘源，艺名刘昊然，作为影视界某权威年度榜单中评选而出的最具潜力青年男演员top3，称他为一颗冉冉升起的演艺新星毫不为过，颜值与演技齐飞，就连收了昧心钱的键盘侠若不巧看了他的作品想必都会不禁汗颜，手攥铜臭的钞票暗道实至名归。</p><p>由刘昊然出演男二号的口碑电影现仍在院线火热加映中，所以，当他摘下口罩自信一笑，却发觉张若昀依旧毫无波澜后的那种心情自然是十分的难以言表，讨要联系方式还残遭拒绝，这真的对他打击不小。</p><p>其实刘昊然知道自己是过于自信了，不关注娱乐圈的人比比皆是，而且……现在他似乎要因为张若昀不认识自己而庆幸，要知道，作为在聚光灯下行走的公众人物其实有颇多无奈，与张若昀相处的时光使他感到了从所未有的放松与惬意。</p><p>这次自己的单独行动居然收获意外之喜，是他怎么都没想到的。</p><p>刘昊然认为自己向来识人准，而张若昀正是个从骨子里都透出温柔的人。</p><p>你相信一见钟情吗？</p><p>无论如何，在看到张若昀第一眼时的刘昊然是相信的。</p><p>生活就是生活，不是一场戏，可很多时候只要你走运，它却远比戏剧还要精彩。</p><p>刘昊然人在外地发现钱包手机被盗而急得团团转是真；拖着行李箱的张若昀又碰巧在此刻走入同一家餐厅，揉着惺忪睡眼在多个选餐口前偏偏选择排在一位白衣少年的身后自然也是真。一切如此不可思议又如此顺理成章，要说不是缘分使然实在很难。</p><p>两条本就迟早要交汇的轨迹线却提前贴近，似乎就是不满足于中规中矩，文火慢炖，非要诞生出更多空间来以供等候各种奇妙的可能性。</p><p>不过，如果要是让刘昊然得知张若昀就是自己的那位新任小助理的话……</p><p>“做什么？”张若昀压低声音疑惑地抬头望去。</p><p>出于被当众认出的顾虑，刘昊然原本打算牵着张若昀先站到一边儿去，因为那几位小姑娘的出现实则让他拉响了心中的警报器，可就在这时，几个字眼已经飘进了他的耳朵——</p><p>“哎你们看了吗？刘昊然跟那个谁又传绯闻了。”</p><p>“谁呀？”</p><p>“就是，就是那个……害反正不重要，我关注的主要是刘昊然啊！你们说是真的吗？据说私下早就确定关系了。”</p><p>听到这儿，刘昊然内心恨不得将无良营销号翻来覆去爆锤千万遍，没有手机的他根本无法刷到消息，被安排的明明白白。</p><p>他自己怎么不知道什么时候跟这个谁那个谁的确定关系了？！</p><p>刘昊然能听到，张若昀自然也不是聋子，小姑娘们口中的“刘昊然”三个字成功引起了他的注意，不自觉疑惑着小声重复一遍。</p><p>“若昀？”少年忍不下去，拉着男人的手就要走，结果听得从对方嘴里吐出了自己大名不免一怔。</p><p>“那个刘昊然，我好像听说过。”张若昀局促地挠挠鼻尖，他当然不能告诉别人他不止听说，还得马上千里迢迢赶过去伺候他呢。</p><p>“呃……”刘昊然本尊表情微妙中透着一丝尴尬，偏偏要装作毫不在乎的样子小心翼翼试探，“从哪听说的啊？”</p><p>“就从他传的绯闻呗。”为了掩盖事实真相，男人想起之前在工作中发生的不愉快事件便随口扯了句，假装很懂地戏谑道，“这人天天都是花边新闻，仗着脸好看，不用猜也知道肯定是个花心大萝卜。”</p><p>“不是这样的，你别听这些谣言瞎说！”刘昊然都来不及高兴被夸长得帅，一心扑在为自己反黑上。</p><p>感到手腕儿被一下子握紧，张若昀没想到男生听完这话反应会如此大，意外极了，狐疑地望着对方。</p><p>“真的，他真不是网上传的那样……他哪里不好了……”刘昊然委屈巴巴地越说声音越低，似乎觉出来自己空口这般说实在没什么说服力，随后眸光一闪似是下了决心，地下党接头似的望望四周，放下一侧口罩将嘴唇轻轻贴到张若昀耳旁，“告诉你吧，我其实是个小演员，但没那么出名，这下你总知道我为什么要遮遮掩掩了吧。”</p><p>张若昀倒没过于惊讶，只是小小的“嗯”了一声。</p><p>“那个刘昊然，我认识的。我们……因为我们合作过一次，所以才——”</p><p>“刘源儿……”张若昀打断他。</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“你……你能别往我耳朵里吹气儿了吗，特痒……”</p><p>从少年的这个角度一偏身就能见到张若昀长长的睫毛正像蝴蝶翅膀似的颤动着，还很怕痒地缩缩脖子。刚才还凶巴巴瞪他现在倒成了只小猫——男人可爱的反应和前后反差让刘昊然心头一跳，不但没停下反而劣性渐起，勾起唇角使坏起来，“是这样吗？我偏吹，你不夸刘昊然几句我就一直吹。”</p><p>“你干嘛？他给你打钱了还是你欠人家人情啊！”张若昀压低声音喊出来，一把推开刘昊然的脑袋，耳尖儿全红了，“一边儿去！”</p><p>无赖一时爽，哄人火葬场。这么胡闹导致的最终结果就是张若昀上车许久之后都没有再理会刘昊然，只是托着下巴，很遗世独立又美丽地扭头看窗外飞快掠过的风景，仿佛身边儿一整个大活人都不存在似的，只留给犯错误的小孩儿一个无情又惹人遐想的侧脸。</p><p>刘昊然知道错了，他倒真不怕张若昀把身无分文的自己狠心抛弃，他只是不喜欢男人眼神不看向他，于是狗皮膏药一样粘粘糊糊，“若昀若昀”得叫直把男人喊得冰层融化，仿佛如果再不理他倒成了自己的不是一样。</p><p>什么道理……</p><p>张若昀刚仍有些忿忿地回身，就看到居然不知何时倾身过来的刘昊然扁着嘴一双圆圆的眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着自己，仿佛一只人型柴犬正摇尾巴，浑身上下透着一股“跟我玩，别不理我”的气质……</p><p>男人眉心一动，拼命控制住想去揉人脑袋的那只手，居然开始暗暗数落起自己跟小朋友置什么气，一点年长者风范都没有。</p><p>“若昀，我——”男生思量着，看对方皱眉以为气没消，却不知道自己却是使人联想起了自家狗子，竟然歪打正着勾起无限柔情。</p><p>“行了，”张若昀笑笑跳开了话题，“光坐着挺无聊的吧，不然找个电影看？你想看什么？”</p><p>张若昀天不怕地不怕，就是怕黑怕鬼怕尴尬。</p><p>要是让他提前知道刘昊然这人偏爱恐怖片的话，张若昀是打死也不会提出来看电影还交出选择的主动权的。</p><p>可为时已晚。</p><p>男人在刘昊然点开一部电影封面是棵暗调的枯枝老树时瞳孔地震，又在被询问“可不可以”时勉强挤出一个很难看的礼节性微笑，盯着那棵老树上孤零零挂着的上吊绳坚硬点了头。</p><p>不就是恐怖片吗，现在艳阳高照青天白日的，怕什么！</p><p>两位身高180+的人带着一只耳机，肩头抵在一块儿看恐怖片——刘昊然面色无波，张若昀如临大敌。</p><p>随着诡异的气氛愈发浓厚，这真是部好片子，因为张若昀感到自己迅速被带入场景，阳光照在身上都不暖和了，仿佛此刻打着忽闪忽闪破手电勇闯地下室的那个倒霉蛋就是他自己。精神万分紧张的男人将手伸进零食袋子想嚼点什么转移些注意力，没成想却碰到了个不是薯片的活物……</p><p>？！！</p><p>“是我的手。”刘昊然好笑地捉住张若昀指尖，本来正看着电影忽然感到身旁一震就掉了耳机，不惜别扭地用另外一只手戴好，那只放在袋子里面的手也不愿松开。</p><p>张若昀咽咽口水没说话，咬牙切齿地想这人干嘛刚刚去买零食只买一包，他哥是缺这点钱的人吗？！</p><p>刘昊然低一低头，“好冰。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>漆黑不见五指，只听得脚踩木板而发出刺耳咯吱咯吱声，活像孤魂野鬼的惨厉呻卝吟。打卝手电的人停下脚步终于耗光了所有运气，只觉后脑一凉，有东西轻轻扫过脖颈——是吊在半空的一双脚。</p><p>那人极缓慢地回头，那双破烂的脚也活了似的，有谁在推一样自己极缓慢地打起转来，直到脚尖朝前。他视线一寸寸上移，在看清吊在半空的竟是那张熟悉的脸时——</p><p>“啊唔！！！”</p><p>奇怪的叫声是因为张若昀发出尖叫时居然仍没忘身处公共场合，只好慌不择路地一头闷进身边人的胸口，扯着刘昊然的衣服持续发出被消音似的叫喊。</p><p>刘昊然随手摘掉耳机，靠在那儿任对方埋胸，他穿的只是薄薄一层，感到随着男人发出“无声尖叫”胸口嗡嗡的。少年安抚着张若昀，犹豫半晌，将手轻轻插进他后脑柔软的发丝中，“别怕，咱们不看了。我关掉了，没有吓人的了，真的。”</p><p>好像张若昀现在才想起来丢脸，一下子弹起来，可心脏还砰砰乱跳，努力将脑海中那些恐怖场面统统赶跑后才吐出一口气，强装镇定道：“下午才到站，去吃点东西吧。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“就吃这个？”张若昀盯着呲溜汤达人豚骨拉面呲溜得正香的人看，“别给你哥省钱。”</p><p>男人暗想，这小孩儿刚才让他去买薯片也只买一包，也太乖巧了点。</p><p>“不是，就是馋了。平时为了身材管理都不让我吃这些的。”</p><p>张若昀想了想，“你助理不让？”</p><p>“我没助理。”还没见过没上任呢。</p><p>当明星原来这么不容易，吃什么喝什么都得严格把控……张若昀看着刘昊然吃这么香，不知道为啥像看没爹妈宠的苦命娃般从心底油生出股疼爱之情来，这么高个子就吃这些怎么行，想到营养要均衡，起身给他又加了盒水果。</p><p>“你刚刚说，你没助理？”</p><p>刘昊然抬起眼来看他，十分纯良。</p><p>“你看，我给你当助理怎么样？”</p><p>“啊？！”</p><p>语出惊人的张若昀其实是这么个逻辑，很简单，他反正是要去给人当助理的，现在谁都没见过，给谁当不是当呢？再说那个刘昊然貌似风评不佳，魏大勋看来又是很不靠谱的给自己可劲儿画饼，反而……反而他现在觉得刘源真的不错，年纪轻轻又努力，脸也帅，根本不愁成名。</p><p>再者，他也不是为了什么咖位给人干活的，工资多少也不十分在乎。他自己乐意就成。</p><p>刘昊然面也不吃了，一抹嘴，激动不已，心想还有这等好事？</p><p>“哥，你认真的吗？我当然愿意！”</p><p>“其实我这次去A市就是去做一个艺人的助理的，很多东西还没仔细谈过，但我觉得如果你同意的话我那边应该问题不大。”张若昀交了底。</p><p>“那我们说好了，我回去就跟他们商量，你一定得等我！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>车站一别，刘昊然担心张若昀一跟自己挥手再见就再也找不着了似的一步三回头，最后还是被对方作了个手刀抹脖子的动作凶狠威胁了才赶紧直奔工作地点。</p><p>男人临走前贴心的给了他充足的现金，他在街角拦下一辆出租车，啰里八嗦地重复许多遍“师傅麻烦您快点开，快点开”，把人家司机大叔烦的不行，一边后悔没在这人搭车前便绝尘而去，一边还是颇服务精神地踩下油门连超两辆车。</p><p>刘昊然心里装着事儿：第一，张若昀其实还不清楚自己的真正身份，这容易出问题；第二，万一对方那边不肯放人，自己经纪人也不答应那可要怎么办？</p><p>兵贵神速，所谓夜长必梦多，节外必生枝，刘昊然手指哒哒哒敲着车门像是在打急音鼓点，司机那边眉头一皱，眼神愈发幽怨，心想现在的小年轻都怎么搞的，这么急性子，心急可吃不了热豆腐。他也是个喜欢聊天又惯于教育人的，于是乎目不斜视地开口打趣：“小伙子，怎么这么着急，赶着娶媳妇儿啊？没事，你媳妇儿跑不了。”</p><p>刘昊然听了这话先是一怔，低头看着自己原本平整的白T上被某人用手揪出的衣褶，用拇指捻捻其中一道，低下头不知道在想什么，没接话。</p><p>司机大叔瞟了眼坐在自己副驾的那位白白净净的年轻人——呦呵，一脸傻笑，嘴角都快上天了，眼神还温柔的像是在什么春日花海里头沐浴暖阳，而不是在他这小小出租车里憋屈着长腿。</p><p>在这个世界上我们信仰科学，更是知道不可能存在能够瞬间创造爆棚幸福感的魔法使你飘飘欲仙，但是我们每个人却都有机会拥有爱情，想必这便足够。</p><p>“麻烦您再开快点，拜托了，我这真挺着急……”</p><p>到地方跳下了车，刘昊然拖着行李箱，迈开腿就向前赶，脚下呼呼生风。走着走着还小跑两步，配合着头顶的蓝天白云和艳阳天，衣角吹起，颇有些青春偶像剧的味道。</p><p>那一边，刘昊然的经纪人只知自家艺人告诉自己今天会到，可是既没说交通方式又没说具体时间，自然没法安排人去接。不接就不接吧，还搞失联？他靠着桌子喝口茶，压下心头火，要知道如今正是好时节，热度正盛，今天要刘昊然出席参加的这个活动十分重要，搞好了能再添把火更上一层楼，可如果搞不好……刘昊然倒也不会搞不好，求求他人到就行。</p><p>自己成天忙前忙后，又是筛剧本又是挑综艺，实在跑不过来，是该有个助理好好管着他，无法无天了可还行。</p><p>正琢磨，那边门板被猛然推开，吓得人差点撒自己一身热茶，风风火火进来的不是别人，可不就是刘昊然。</p><p>“手机手机，我要用。”刘昊然也不打招呼，才进屋就一副警犬缉毒队小队长的架势四下寻找，他眼尖，很快很效率地就发现了自家经纪人放在桌上的手机。</p><p>“干嘛找我手机？你自己的呢？”</p><p>“丢了。”刘昊然轻描淡写，拇指点开通讯录，他摊开的右手掌心有一串蓝色的数字，虽然边缘有些小模糊，但仍旧能被清晰辨认。</p><p>“丢了？怎么丢的，你去找了吗？报没报警？”</p><p>刘昊然很酷地没理人，不知道在那儿专心致志做些什么，经纪人无奈，又老妈子一般开口：“下次你去哪要回来的时候能不能起码通知我们一声，这很多事儿不然我都没法安排，多着急。”</p><p>“我有分寸。”</p><p>“先不讨论这个问题，你也扑腾不了多长时间了，”经纪人阴险发笑，“我给你找的助理今天就到，不许不答应啊，活动完就让你们见见。”</p><p>“这事儿先等等。”刘昊然皱着眉斩钉截铁。</p><p>“不行，定好了，人家人都来了，你就——”</p><p>“张若昀？！”刘昊然一嗓子喊出来。</p><p>“对对对，就叫张若昀，你是怎么知道的？好像没给你说过啊。”</p><p>少年捏着手机微微发抖，满脸震惊与不可置信。他掌心的那串号码没来及输完界面就自动跳出一个显示已添加的联系人来，他再一看那名字，瞬间傻了眼。</p><p>怪不得，怪不得……！</p><p>原来天上真的会掉馅儿饼！</p><p>不仅如此，他还眼看着这个大馅儿饼无限放大放大放大……最后砸得他头晕眼花。</p><p>觉出点不对劲的经纪人悄悄靠近一动不动化身木头人的刘昊然，平时他嘴上敲打归敲打，可又什么时候见对方这种神情？于是，经纪人第一次打心底里有些担忧：“出去玩魔怔了？”</p><p>刘昊然面色极为平静地轻轻搁下那块手机，与之相对应的，是他在刚刚短短几秒内头脑高速运转理顺了所有乌龙剧情。他双手捂脸，半天之后才发出一声野狼哀嚎：“是我栽了......”</p><p>栽进爱河沉底了。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>张若昀早早就在酒店安顿好，这座城市他没来过，在街上逛了逛后便找了家看着不错的咖啡厅坐下小憩，顺带着用欣赏的眼光寻找生活中平凡又闪闪发亮的美感。优哉游哉，到了这时候，居然仍没想着要上网搜一下自己即将要相处的大明星“刘昊然”到底是“何方神圣”，又是“何等尊容”。</p><p>话说回来，他现在确实也不太想搜了，谁让他阴差阳错半路捡到个运气不好的小朋友呢？</p><p>男人淡淡微笑，他要当的是刘源的助理，约好的。</p><p>张若昀用雕塑般标致好看的手端起杯子轻轻泯口咖啡，他打了点发胶，简单将前额小部分头发向后固定做个刘海：在出门前对镜花时间收拾了下自己以示尊重。工作不干归不干，可毕竟还是得和人家见一面。</p><p>他伸个懒腰，拿起手机继续编辑要发给对方经纪人的“请辞书”。</p><p>之前，刘源儿在快下车前颇为幼稚的非要让自己拿圆珠笔将联系方式写在手上不可，说是这样才放心他不会跑了，笑嘻嘻地露出虎牙，承诺一拿到手机就给他打电话。</p><p>结果等来等去，没等到。</p><p>天边红霞混合几抹暖调的黄，在遇到丝丝缕缕或卷或舒的白云时自然晕开，映得天地都染上好看的色彩，无限温柔。张若昀低头编辑着最后一段话，一辆双层巴士正从这家咖啡厅外的街上驶过，车身就印有刘昊然最新的广告代言。</p><p>男人看看表，计算了下路程耗时，付好账动身赶往之前约定好的活动地点。</p><p>这里好像是个坐标较偏的广场，附近十分清净，环境宜人。张若昀悠闲地走过大片草坪，广场尽头有几座大楼，其中的一座里面，自己即将要与正宣传新作的那位大明星首次见面。</p><p>还没走到近旁，男人便见到几位在外面闲逛的粉丝，还隐隐听得大楼一层内隔着老远传出的喧腾。</p><p>他是不打算进去的。</p><p>没有特殊情况的话，现在活动大约已行至末尾，虽然之前早就准备好，张若昀还是无来由的升起一丝紧张之情。</p><p>日头好像又无声息地往下落了点，广场四周绿树青草，只不过现都泛红，时不时还听得几声清脆鸟叫。男人已然信步来回走了几圈，竟然有些遗忘时间，甚至可说遗忘身处何处，亦或来做什么。自己对这座城市来说是个完全的陌生人，没人认得他，他也不认得任何人，除了刘源。今天发生的一切过于丰富又过于奇妙，如同做了一场梦，叫他忍不住去怀疑是否所经历的事情件件皆为真实。</p><p>如果都是真的，他纳闷，刘源为什么还没有给自己打电话呢？</p><p>张若昀刚在离建筑不远的椅子上坐下，就被一阵突然的吵闹拽回现实。</p><p>活动结束了，先是打头出来几个看上去像工作人员的，后来人们就大群大群地从出口潮水似的往外涌，一时间的热闹非凡与之前的安静相比很是突兀，也很震撼，原本宽阔的场地瞬间拥挤不堪，他从来没见过这种场面。</p><p>大明星的排场果然很足，简直可说众星捧月啊，不知道自己那位小朋友出活动场面会是什么火爆程度。</p><p>正漫无边际思考，张若昀佩服自己置身如此嘈杂的环境居然依旧能听到口袋里手机消息提示音，掏出来一看，发现原来是刘昊然的经纪人——</p><p>【等我。】</p><p>啥？</p><p>活动的主角要出来，可热情的粉丝们却不肯放对方这么快离开，就在张若昀坐在那看手机时不知不觉间已经逐渐被围进人群内圈。</p><p>“若昀。”</p><p>一个既陌生又熟悉的声音从头顶响起，他抬头，首先看到的是一只伸向自己的手，那只手很是白净，掌心却蓝乎乎的，笔水全晕开了都不知道擦。视线接着上移，一位挺拔少年身着西装立在他面前，夕阳的暖红落在少年身上，像极了那天在站台，同样也是半身披着阳光，很干净很帅气地冲自己笑的刘源。</p><p>——刘源！</p><p>真的是他！那虎牙还能有假？可是等等……他，他怎么会在这儿？！</p><p>没有留给男人多少反应时间，那只沾满笔水的手就十分霸道地一把握住他手腕儿拽起来就跑，人群好像煮沸的开水掀起一波热浪，不过张若昀早就无暇顾及，他被很大力地塞进了辆黑色保姆车，而更大的危机似乎还在后面。</p><p>少年跳上车并极为利落地拉上门，不愿浪费哪怕一丁点的时间，动作迅速一气呵成。他嗔着丝笑，俯身将仍然闹不清楚状况的人压在车内另一边</p><p>“张若昀，很高兴认识你，我叫刘昊然。”</p><p>“刘，刘，刘昊然……”张若昀很丢面子地打起磕巴来。</p><p>小骗子笑容更大，从裤袋摸出一颗牛奶软糖，撕开包装将糖块扔进嘴，双臂撑着玻璃直接低头吻上男人的软唇。</p><p>张若昀猛然一惊，彻底吓坏了，头脑发懵紧闭双眼接受了突如其来的入侵，被对方勾着舌头张开嘴，感到那颗奶糖极有存在感地被渡到了自己这儿，唇齿粘腻，甜到人心肝儿发颤。</p><p>“甜吗？”两个人还是脸贴着脸，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，呼出的热气一相应和，带来的躁动效果是翻倍的。少年咧嘴笑着，一边发问一边又去咬对方下唇，“说，乐不乐意做刘昊然的小助理？”</p><p>张若昀喘着气，被小孩儿一顿操作搞得脸红心跳。车内空间很大，可刘昊然双臂间实在狭小，回回神，勉强抬起手搭在对方颈窝，不知是推不开还是想搂着，谁也闹不清，倒也殊途同归。</p><p>男人眨眨眼，咬着那颗糖，彻底明白了是怎么回事。</p><p>“不是吧大明星，一颗糖就想收买人心？咱们很熟吗？”</p><p>“那怎样你才答应，尽管开价。“刘昊然紧盯着面前的人，笑容不变，眼睛却眯起来，让人联想到野狼崽子，“你注定是我的。”</p><p>张若昀捧着刘昊然的脸主动凑上去，于是他们像签订契约般接了第二个奶糖味儿的吻。一吻终了，男人也没有后撤，每吐一个字他们的唇都会极其暧昧的相互磨蹭，他勾起唇角，一字一顿道：“千、金、难、买、我乐意。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>后来的故事便是圈内无人不知无人不晓，当红明星刘昊然身边多了位生面孔的小助理，可酒会宴席、综艺采访，无论走到哪里去做什么，都要带着。惹得大家私下无不调侃，这简直就是人形挂件嘛。</p><p>刘昊然的粉丝中有一部分姑娘还暗戳戳磕起了这对cp，从此“闷声发大财”，过上了土财主般富足不愁吃穿的生活，甚至有时扛不住正主天天发糖，只得默默承受这甜蜜又辛苦的负担，一面大呼吃不下了，又一面恨不得立马把民政局给二位搬来让他们就地结婚。</p><p>“我搞到真的了！”</p><p>可大家不知道的是，他们看不见的故事背后似乎有些反转……张若昀手握锅铲满脸黑线，恨不得将某人一脚踢出厨房，还得在门口竖块牌子写上大字：刘昊然禁止入内。</p><p>“若昀……我错了嘛……”刘昊然眼神又一亮，抄起两把刀来刷刷地磨，“我帮你切菜吧，你别赶我，我保证不捣乱了。”</p><p>张若昀眯起双眼，再次眼神警告后勉强同意。没办法，谁让只要他一做饭这人就得从背后膏药似的粘上来，问就是说他做饭的时候好性感，忍过，忍不住。</p><p>听听，这都什么话？找谁评理去？</p><p>酒足饭饱后，两人窝在一起看电影是日常仪式，小腿在毯子下亲昵地贴在一起，张若昀歪着脑袋靠在刘昊然肩头，絮絮叨叨地给他又讲了遍明天的行程计划，提醒应该格外注意的事项。</p><p>最后，在说到以后不准再在人前牵着他手腕儿时语气颇为严厉，瞪人一眼，带了警告意味。</p><p>“这也不让那也不让，那我明天干脆直接公开好了。”刘昊然亮着小虎牙，不以为意。</p><p>“那到时候看你经纪人会不会吃了你。”张若昀翻个白眼。</p><p>经纪人早就知道他俩的事，乖巧不少不再喜欢到处乱跑的自家艺人令他很满意，于是只说尽量低调。再说刘昊然本来就没在怕的，转转眼珠，见他这副表情张若昀反倒害怕起来，心里敲起了鼓，不知道这人又打什么鬼主意。</p><p>果然，知昊然者莫过于若昀也，下一秒就见少年将人扛在肩头扔到床上，手臂撑在恋人上方，够到床头的手机轻车熟路地打开一个界面，坏笑着把屏幕翻过去将内容展示给陷在软绵绵被单里的男人看。</p><p>“那这样好啦，让我答应也不是不可以，咱们做个交易，只要我忍住一天在外面不碰你，咱们回家之后就要从这里面挑个玩法，怎么样？”</p><p>“什么……”张若昀定睛去看写满小字的界面，越读表情越精彩，后来更是直接没眼看下去，这般满屏幕虎狼之词简直闻所未闻，瞬间闹了个大红脸，“刘昊然！这都是些什么！”</p><p>“咱俩的同人文啊。”</p><p>少年不再做过多解释，扔开手机一把扯过被子盖在两人身上就要去咬男人耳朵，“别废话，我就问你乐不乐意吧。”</p><p>“不乐意！！！”</p><p>END.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>